Downfall: Katherine's ballad
by Helxine
Summary: Katherine realizes that living a half-finished existence can sometimes push the human heart to be ruled by darkness- and that's not such a bad thing.


Downfall- Katherine's Ballad

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Gravity and Ragnarok The Animation

Warning: this story contains Yuri so if you're not a fan I've already warned you

I

_Closed _

_Like a decaying flower_

_(No longer a moist rose in rain)_

_Engulfed by the tempest_

_Dragged beneath the ocean's vehement crest_

_She joined the darkness_

_Saturated with tears_

AL DE BARAN CLOCKTOWER

She was merely an expendable pawn, devoting her whole body and soul for the sake of a sordid truth and its impenetrable mysteries.

These words sliced through the mage's tired mind as she lay helpless and sprawled on the cold marble floor. She groaned in pain as the tip of the lash came at her again, striking her across her bare shoulders.

'Persistent little kitten,' Jirtas laughed flicking her wrist, drawing another streak of blood. Her laughter was merciless and spiteful as it cut through the mage's muffled sobs like sharp knives through her insides, tormenting her already tormented and troubled mind.

Her entire body ached and was aflame with agony and all she could do was lay there weakly, her face upturned. Behind the comfort of her blindfold she could only gaze at Jirtas' vague, shadowy profile as raw unnamed emotions churned within her heart.

Was she living a half- finished existence? She was after all an accidental forbidden hybrid of human and monster. How did it feel like living each day, slowly choking on your own hatred for everything and everyone? Takius wondered, wincing against the next lash. Perhaps it was a similar feeling like the gaping hole in her heart. A desperation that grew each day, an emptiness and gnawed incessantly at her soul, burning holes in her heart, tearing down each of her protective walls. Was she bleeding inside too?

'Sensei…' She whispered, thinking of her master, powerful arcane magic wielder whom she gave her entire being to what seemed like a long time ago.

She remembered a young child who was at the tender age of twelve, but even then she was no child. She had woken up naked and blushing in her sensei's bed. She remembered the clever play of his hands as she moaned against him, his lips pressing at her most intimate places.

Before she met him, she had always been alone. She was a lost child with a starved, gaping hole in her heart, seeking love, yearning to please, yearning for that special someone that would make her whole and complete. A pledge made years ago…

'Everything is for the sake of the truth Takius,' Her master's familiar voice echoed in her head, his instructions drilled into her heart. She thought it would have been enough to follow his lead, devoting her entire self, body and soul for his use, his exploit. After all, he was her teacher, the only life she had ever known.

Jirtas' laughter and the sharp cut of the whip against her ribs brought her reeling sense to the present. She cried out in pain, her vision washed in haze, she blurted out the only words that would make the pain stop.

'A half- finished existence…what else do you still live for?'

The whip stopped, clattering on the ground. Takius could only hear the sharp click of Jirtas' boots on the marble. She gasped in pain as Jirtas' long sharp nails sunk into her scalp, curling her raven hair tight in her grip. She dragged her up roughly, her breaths came fast and uneven, fear and strangely anticipation hammered against her heart.

'What did you say little kitten?' Jirtas hissed, 'Are you so willing to die?'

'My life is yours to take,' Takius answered, breathless as those lips pressed roughly against hers, biting, drawing blood.

'You're a lost little cat aren't you?' Jirtas whispered against her ear, licking the blood on her lips.

'Please…' Takius heard herself whisper, her body quivering with excitement as thoughts of her sensei's betrayal and his thirst for the truth vanished and no longer plagued her.

Sometimes the human heart is ruled by darkness, knowing right from wrong…well that did not matter anymore did it?

'Please what kitten?' Her voice a deadly caress, loosening her grip on her hair, her long nails scratched her cheek, trailing down her throat as thin lines of blood appeared.

She should have feared for her life…yet a strange yearning filled her and an unknown desire that began to swell at the back of her throat.

'I-.' Takius stammered, as those hands plunged down the cloth that barely covered her breasts.

She had trouble finding her words, 'Please…take me with you.'

Jirtas withdrew her hands, considering her proposal then her lips curled into a devious smile.

'Since you begged for it kitten,' Jirtas easily gathered her in her arms and disappeared into thin thin air.

Minutes later, the bells of the clock tower continued to ring on the top floor, machinations creaked as it pulled up the elevator.

'Maya- chan is here!' Maya announced to the empty room, ready with her imposing axe. She blinked in surprise then shrugged and went in search for her other traveling companions.

II

Dancing away the night 

_Beneath a smoky strobe light_

_He made her shimmer like_

_Iridescent stars_

_Searing his mark poignantly _

_Into her flesh, her soul_

_Until she is nothing_

_Broken fragments of glass_

GLAST HEIM

When Takius woke, she almost panicked, finding herself naked on unfamiliar silk sheets, her body was stretched eagle- spread her wrists and ankles strained and stretched to the bedposts. She felt eerily exposed and so alone. She vainly struggled uselessly against her bonds then calmed herself after awhile, at least the darkness was familiar beneath her blindfold.

'What did you mean kitten, by a half- finished existence?' That familiar silky voice, Takius could feel those sharp claws on chest.

'Both of us…living a half- finished existence…led astray…'Takius was mumbling incoherently, her thoughts barely audible as those nails raked down her breasts. She gasped in surprise.

Jirtas drew her nails across her nipples, continually back and forth across her breasts causing her to cry out in pain. The caress of leather and bare flesh as Jirtas moved above her, her weight delicious and the rivulets of blood from the wounds on her breast pooling down her stomach made her quiver with desire.

Her body felt unbelievably hot and sex was wet and hungry for release.

'You're an eager little kitten aren't you?' Jirtas licked the blood trail from her breasts, moving downwards, her tongue teasing.

Jirtas drew in one of her nipples beginning to suck, causing Takius to moan uncontrollably. Jirtas paused, Takius felt those hands on the sides of her head and struggled against the bonds in unease.

'You're helpless without your blindfold aren't you?' Jirtas easily stripped it off, Takius instantly shut her eyes against the blaring light by impulse.

Fear rode her now and alarm, Jirtas was right, her dependency on that piece of cloth was disturbing, and without it she was virtually useless. She thought of her master and now mostly about the friends she had abandoned. What would they think of her? Dirty impure pawn, she was after all merely a plaything, why add a cause of reason for her already tainted, pitiful existence? These thoughts were silenced permanently as Jirtas drew another nipple and bit hard, causing her to groan and open her eyes finally.

Jirtas began to stroke her hardened nipples with her tongue moving expertly back and forth, her eyes looking at Takius' lustful expression, grinning as she finished. She had removed her mask, all Takius could do was stare in wonderment at her beautifully sculpted face, her mesmerizing yet unyielding violet eyes, slashing cheekbones and her long silky burgundy hair that fell across her shoulders down to the length of her back like a waterfall. The leather she was barely clad in helped too. Her horns and pointed ears, imperfections that condemned her from the moment of her birth. Only to grow up scorned and hated…yet to Takius she was always beautiful.

'Beautiful…'Takius whispered in adoration as Jirtas stopped from drawing bloody circles on her stomach.

'What?' Jirtas continued, her nails digging into her thighs.

'You're beautiful,' Takius managed to answer ignoring the pain in her thighs.

'Well,' Jirtas grinned, her eyes dark with amusement. Her hand slid between her legs, finding her sex already moist and wet. She began to stroke her vagina, driving her to the edge of passion as she moaned against her.

'Wet yes kitten, become really wet for me,' Jirtas whispered.

'Anything…for you,' Takius answered as those nails and fingers entered her suddenly. She screamed in pain but mostly in pleasure.

_Severing the knots_

_That lashed her skin_

Malicious 

_Fingers of ice_

_Velvety seductive voice_

_Whispering venomous regret_

_(He told her she was merely a vessel _

_of perfection created solely for his amusement)_

JIRTAS' DREAM

So she saw her, the little kitten, and Zephyr's plaything in this dream. This was one of her odd, unwanted gifts, the ability to look back into the past of others. But now she was curious about Takius. Yes that was her name, Jirtas thought, her name rolled like sweet honey against her tongue. Jirtas remembered the sweet taste of her blood as she licked her lips.

Jirtas studied her surroundings; she stood amidst one of the forests near Geffen, above her the sun was making way for the dark veil of the night.

Jirtas strained her ears and heard a whimper, a child' s whimper of fear. Jirtas turned, leaning and huddled against a tree she sat in a vulnerable position, knees drawn to her chest, her ankle appeared sprained.

'Sensei…where are you?' The child whispered in fear. Her head jerked up in panic as howls emerged into the night and a strong gust of wind blew. Jirtas could feel her loneliness and her dread. A child left alone in the dark. She was visibly shaken and afraid. Jirtas could taste her familiar fear. But she was merely a child and Zephyr should not have left her for so long.

Only later Zephyr came, carrying the child with the blindfold at his back. He reassured her with poisoned sweet words of comfort.

Jirtas noted the child's smile, her complete adoration and trust in her master as she said, 'Sensei you always make things right.'

'Naïve little fool you are kitten,' Jirtas hissed, the scene shifted to what appeared to be a bedroom.

Takius was naked against crumpled sheets blushing as she looked upwards to Zephyr tentatively.

'Master…' She had said, Zephyr went to her on the bed, pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, his hands caressing her breasts. She was shaking as Zephyr turned her gently so she faced him.

'Lets make a pledge Takius,' He was grinning as he kissed her roughly, his hands unbuckling his breeches, he easily parted her legs. She was blushing again as he pressed the tip of his organ into the mouth of her vagina.

Disgusted, Jirtas sneered at this display as the scene shifted once again, this time to the present. She had done everything for the sake of the truth, even destroying the symbolism of life, causing the grief and sadness of the Maya Queen. Everything she had done for the sake of her master's beliefs, his goals. She was only deceiving herself after all, spiraling down an unknown darkness. A promise, a pledge that was broken by the only person she had entrust her heart her body unto.

She was reduced only to a mindless puppet, played by her master's cruel and greedy hands. For that was the only purpose of her existence.

GLAST HEIM

When Takius woke she found herself, aching and bruised in familiar silk sheets. At least the binds on her wrists and ankles were gone. Her hands hesitantly touched the familiar dark cloth over her eyes and sighed with relief.

'You shouldn't be wearing that anymore kitten,' Jirtas commented dryly, her voice sending shivers down her spine. Familiar hands reach out for the sides of her head. Takius jerked as if stung.

'Shh…be steady kitten,' This time Jirtas pulled it off with a gentleness that Takius had never expected.

'What should I do with you kitten?' Jirtas traced the newly inflicted diagonal scars caused by her nails on her cheek.

'Anything you want,' Takius answered shamelessly, wanting to feel dominated and completely powerless again.

'What if I say I wanted to end your miserable existence? It is not worth much anyway.' Jirtas grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her up so Takius looked straight into her lovely violet gaze, 'What do you say to that kitten?'

'It is yours to take If you want it,' Takius wore a peaceful expression as she said those words, 'as you say, it is not worth much anyway.'

Jirtas loosened her grip on her as she let loose a hysterical laughter. To Takius, it sounded empty and hollow.

'Now that I have found you kitten, I find it hard to hate you,' Jirtas stood crossing the room and staring out a gray window, 'and I professed to hate all humans.'

Takius studied the gray clouds and the lightning that flashed in the dark sky through the window. It should have been early afternoon now yet the skies were forever pitch black.

'W-where exactly are we?' Takius dared asked.

'One of the rooms in Glast Heim,' Jirtas answered, looking at her curiously.

'I…see.' Takius murmured looking confused and disoriented.

'But we have to leave immediately kitten before Zephyr or even when the Dark Lord finds us.' Jirtas had said the last name in obvious fear.

'Sensei…is here?' Takius asked with some difficulty.

'Aye that mad wizard you call master is here,' Jirtas picked up her discarded clothing and threw it at her.

Takius looked at her puzzled. 'Get dressed we are leaving kitten,' Jirtas said irritably, 'Can't you understand such a simple command?'

'We?' Takius asked, unable to mask the hope in her voice as her quickly dressed.

'We kitten unless you want me to promptly return you to Zephyr?' Jirtas asked mildly, laughing as Takius shook her head desperately.

'Lets go.' Jirtas held out her hand, Takius did not hesitate to reach out for it and together and winked into the darkness.

III

_Cut the puppet strings master_

_With your frozen indifferent_

_Jade irises_

_See me stumble_

Laugh when I fall 

_Jeer when I bleed_

_Mock my imperfections_

_Crush me between fore finger_

_And thumb_

_Expose _

_The marred innards of my soul_

PAYON, RUINS OF THE OLD CAPITAL

A bell sounded in the distance, its chimes vibrating through the walls and ruins of the old capital, it was accompanied by the disturbing sound of a child's laughter.

The Moonlight Flower, a monster that played with the souls of the dead like toys. Well now, that was not of her concern really, Takius thought. A few meters from her stood Master Zephyr, he was laughing, continually talking to himself and spreading out his arms like a lunatic like some self-proclaimed prophet.

'Ah Takius, Takius, say something pleasing so I might forgive you,' He smirked, his torn, tattered remains of a cape billowed behind him, his hair in disarray, his eyes truly wild and insane.

Takius briefly wondered how she had ever looked up to him let alone surrender her whole self for his keeping.

'No,' Takius answered finding her voice finally, 'I do not take orders from you anymore sensei.'

Zephyr's eyes widened in surprise, 'Well then Takius, I guess I have no use for you anymore.' He began to speak the beginnings of a powerful spell, the air around him gathered with power.

'Meteor…' Zephyr grinned, noting his student no longer wore his blindfold, sad lost she was, his plaything. Above him, angry crimson clouds began to gather, lightning flashes in the background and thunder rumbled.

'Spell Breaker!' Takius had said, too calmly, as a series of lightning fast symbols easily erased her master's words.

'My, my you have become a sage Katherine,' He shook his head.

'Don't ever call me by that name again,' Takius screamed, casting a spell, before Zephyr could react a series of spiked rose from the ground, impaling her old master. She watched in satisfaction as a dozen sharp spikes pierced him, how his blood splayed against the earth and his screams echoed in the old capital. His voice, his greedy ambitions, his truth were all gone now. He could no longer leave another of his tainted imprint on this world.

The sound of footsteps behind her, Takius whirled, eyes narrowed, her hands gripping her staff tightlt, alert for other intruders.

The familiar faces of her old traveling companions came to view. Roan, now a crusader perhaps no longer the naïve inexperienced fool, even Yuufa now a priestess had purpose shining in her eyes and there was Maya, only survivor of a ship wreck, the bridge between humans and monsters.

'Takius!' Roan reached her first, the others followed, their eyes widened in surprise as the carnage behind her.

'Takius what-.' Maya uttered.

'Sometimes the human heart is ruled by darkness, knowing right from wrong separates us from the monsters,' Takius smiled wearily, it seemed so long ago she traveled with them, in search of adventures, her master's sordid truth. Yet she felt more alone then compared to now. Takius could feel Her familiar presence behind her, steadying her, not allowing her to fall,' Sometimes it no longer matters, there is no such thing as right and wrong.' Takius finished.

'You did well kitten,' Jirtas nuzzled her, hand on her shoulder as she appeared. Her old friends look at her with puzzled expressions.

'Jirtas we have a score to settle,' Roan announced, growling as a huge cross began to form on the ground, 'Grand Cross!'

Takius easily recognized the skill, 'Spell Breaker!' The cross easily disappeared.

'Takius w-what is the meaning of this? Yuufa suddenly demanded, as similar conclusions came to all of them. Takius was no longer on their side. She was their enemy now. Takius felt a small pang in her heart. But like the wind it easily passed.

Jirtas only laughed, caressing Takius's hair in affection as the two of them vanished into the arms of darkness.

_Living and dying we feed the fire._

10 YEARS AFTER RAGNAROK

A world consumed by darkness, the time of the humans had passed. What remained of the proof of their existence were the dusted bones in their graves and the ruins of their great cities, ruined remains of a once great civilization. Time had passed after all and everything had moved on. It was now a world of monsters, of demon and an age of evil.

So they came to the only undisturbed piece of human land. It was deathly quiet here and the death weaved no song, only the mourning of the wind of a time passed and gone. Foliages, vines and overgrowth had already covered most of the graves that were never maintained; only the five graves on a shady hill had fresh flowers on their marble gravestones.

On the inscription it simply said, 'To the brave heroes who stood against Ragnarok, we will always remember you.'

The three visitors looked upon their graves and lay their batch of flowers, roses, daisies and even violets, They had always come to this same spot twice a year.

'I sometimes wonder…if the past could have been different, this wouldn't have happened,' The only human survivor of the Last War commented, she was a demon now and eternity was a long time to live.

'You wish it to be different?' The dark lord knight had asked. The monsters hand feared him greatly for his black blade swallowed souls. He had even killed his own sister to prevent her from suffering more misery. The monsters called this demon by his human name Keough.

'You think too much kitten, do you want a whipping when we get home?' Jirtas grinned tucking a stray strand of her raven hair against one ear.

'If you wish mistress.' Takius returned the grin as the three of them, trusted, loyal emissaries of the Dark Lord headed down the hill of a cemetery in an old human capital once called Prontera.

'Sometimes the human heart is ruled by darkness,' A voice whispered late after dark, 'Sometimes the heart is consumed by it.' Laughter in the background as the Dark Lord viewed his vast dominion and was satisfied.


End file.
